Ki No Sei Kana
by MiggyMeista
Summary: Megaranger one-shot that focuses on Shun and Miku, one of the cutest Sentai couples. Rated M for content, please R


**Ki No Sei Kana: A fic by MiggyMeista**

Hello again folks, Once again heading back into Super Sentai territory, I did my first Super Sentai cosplay this year as well cosplaying as Nobuharu Udou/KyoryuBlue of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Nossan is my favorite character in that show and if I do another Super Sentai fic after this, it will be Nossan focused. However this story is based off of my favorite 90's Super Sentai series, Denji Sentai Megaranger. It's a Shun/Miku story, and know that I do not own Super Sentai, it is property of Toei.

WARNING: This fic contains lemon, if you are not a fan, turn back know otherwise, Install! Megaranger! End of warning!

In a luxurious hotel in Hawaii, a happy newlywed couple entered the suite they would be staying in for their honeymoon, The ecstatic groom carried his lovely bride into the suite. The couple were both Japanese and the male had thick black hair that was slicked back as he was dressed in a dark blue tank top in addition to blue swim trunks and sandals. His wife had black hair done in a bob cut and she was dressed in a pink Hawaiian shirt that covered a white bikini top and she was wearing pink shorts and sandals. They had just got done enjoying a day on the beach and the husband lay his wife gently on the king sized bed and planted a kiss onto her lips making the bride blush brightly.

"Shun, this is such a wonderful honeymoon so far, I'm glad we got to come somewhere so beautiful for it," said the woman to her husband.

"I agree Miku, it sure is nice to break from work to enjoy the beauty that life can bring. From all that we've been through over the years as well, I can't think of anyone better to enjoy this with," replied Shun.

"I know, from our days in high school when we became the Megarangers to now, it's been a wonderful adventure throughout. And who would've thought I'd meet my future husband back in high school," replied Miku.

"Yeah, I know that feeling all too well. But even though we've grown up, you're still the lovably charming goofy girl from all those years ago. But you know what, that's fine with me, that's part of what I love about you," responded Shun Namiki, who was also known as MegaBlue of the Denji Sentai Megaranger. His wife Miku Imamura, now Miku Namiki, fought on that same team as MegaPink.

Miku reclined on the bed and stretched herself out and sat up gazing at her husband who leaned against a wall gazing out the window looking at the beach that surrounded their resort. Miku got up and walked over to to Shun and rested herself on his shoulders.

"What are you thinking about Shun?" asked Miku.

"The time we all got poisoned by the DokugaNejire and you bought that wedding dress thinking we would all die. I remember when Chisato found it and embarrassed you tremendously, ah that was funny. And to think it would be the dress that you wore at our wedding," answered Shun.

"Speaking of Chisato, we have to thank her and Kouichirou for paying for our plane tickets here when we get back to Japan, perhaps we should do something for them as well when getting back," commented Miku.

"Indeed, we also need to thank Kenta and Yuusaku for splitting the cost of the hotel room for us. But Kenta will be easy to pay back, just treat him to some Korean barbecue with extra kalbi and he's happy," remarked Shun.

"I feel bad for whoever marries Kenta, the money they spend on groceries is gonna be astronomical," joked Miku.

"You're almost like him too in a way, especially during that Super Diet Crepe fiasco," replied Shun.

"Don't remind me of that," whined Miku as she made a pouty face at her husband making Shun laugh at her reaction. Miku playfully gave MegaBlue a punch in the stomach making him grunt and stagger back.

"I'm gonna order room service, I'm hungry again," said Miku as she picked up the phone in the room. Shun shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his wife and planted another kiss onto her cheek.

"Save some for me, I'm gonna take a shower really quick," whispered Shun as he walked into the bathroom.

As Shun stepped out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his shoulders, he was wearing only a pair of boxers that said "Stud Muffin" on them making Miku laugh and blush at the same time as she looked up from the food she had ordered while she ogled her husbands slim albeit toned physique.

"Are those the boxers Kenta gave you?" asked Miku.

"Might as well put them to use," answered Shun as he took a bite from Miku's plate before serving himself a nice helping of mahi mahi.

"It's a good thing you didn't marry Kouichirou, he'd probably have you run that off afterwards," remarked Shun.

"I know, I wonder how Chisato is gonna put up with that when they tie the knot," commented Miku.

"Who knows, either way, did you get any drinks too?" asked Shun.

"Sure did," replied Miku as she poured two glasses of champagne for the both of them. Shun of course didn't mind that Miku was splurging on room service, after all, it was their honeymoon, plus his job as a web designer did pay him well in addition to Miku's pay running an arcade.

"Here's to a great future for the both of us," said Shun as he toasted.

Miku nodded and the two clinked their glasses together and drank their champagne down. Miku beamed brightly as she gazed upon her handsome husband and as Shun turned to face her, he reciprocated the smile.

"Don't tell me you're tipsy already," said Shun.

"No, I'm just happy. My mind keeps screaming 'Is it imagination?' and the more I see this, I realize I'm glad it's not. I knew I loved you from the days we spent fighting the Nejirejia. I know it took you a while to finally come around and admit though, but I'm glad you did. I can't think of a better man I'd love to spend the rest of my days with,"

"We've had some scary moments during those days too, the Nejirangers, Yugande, Guirail, Shiborena, and Dr. Hinelar had moments were they almost made it to where this wouldn't have happened. Even during college, there were times where I thought outside forces would tear us apart, instead it made us stronger. And I agree Miku, I can't think of any woman other than you I'd love to carry my family's name," replied Shun gazing into his wife's beautiful brown eyes as she blushed nearly as brightly as Kenta's Megaranger suit.

"I'm gonna take a shower too, that way I smell good for you," said Miku as she kissed her husband on the lips and walked into the bathroom with a towel. As Shun heard the water start running, he picked up the phone and ordered room service yet again. Shun threw on a robe quickly as the concierge brought up the stuff and then after getting everything ready, he heard the water stop running and Miku soon walked out with a towel draped across her slender body. Miku saw Shun sitting on the bed eating ice cream covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"Did you order dessert for the both of us?" asked Miku.

"Of course, might as well eat it before it melts, just don't shove it in my face like you did with Chisato," joked Shun.

Miku pouted again jokingly but sat down on the bed beside her husband and enjoyed her ice cream, even stealing a few bites from her husband's cup. When the two of them were done, Miku made notice of the whipped cream can and chocolate sauce container still in the room.

"Should I have room service pick these up since we ate the ice cream?" asked Miku.

"Why would you, don't you want seconds? I know I do," said Shun in a seductive tone gazing at his wife with lustful eyes and a smirk on his face as he scooted over to his wife and pulled the towel off of Miku allowing him to admire the nude form of MegaPink.

"Shun..." said Miku softly.

"Hey, all married couples do this on their honeymoon, might as well have a little fun with it. After all, this is supposed to be fun," commented Shun as he took the can of whipped cream from the nightstand and shook it up spraying some across Miku's collarbone. MegaBlue lovingly licked it off while planting kisses all across his wife's collarbone and then planted a kiss onto Miku's silky soft lips. The two embraced each other and made out lovingly, their tounges lashing across each other passionately as Miku ran her hands across Shun's well defined back and torso while Shun gripped Miku's firm butt and squeezed it making Miku let out a delightful squeal.

Miku took the can of whipped cream and sprayed some across Shun's chest as he lie down allowing Miku to lick him across his stomach and chest. Miku planted kisses across Shun's chest while she licked the whipped cream off of him, after licking it off she kissed Shun yet again and her eyes shifted to his boxers.

"Hey, I'm naked right now, and I want to see how much of a stud muffin you really are," said Miku as her hands gripped the boxer shorts and slid them down, exposing Shun's fully erect member to her, Miku winked seductively as she squeezed Shun's hardness making him moan happily as he raised his hands upward and started to knead Miku's perky breasts to his heart's content. Miku moaned as Shun squeezed and fondled her breasts lovingly, he then started to play with the nipple of each breast, gently pinching the lovely pink centers of MegaPink's mounds as Miku gently moaned Shun's name. Shun took the bottle of chocolate sauce and laid his wife down as he squeezed some of the sweet substance onto each of Miku's breasts.

"Oh Shun..." gasped Miku.

Shun went right to work onto the left breast off Miku, suckling at it making sure he got every drop of chocolate sauce off and even after he got it all, he still generously lapped his tongue all across Miku's breast and her moans of passion indicated she was liking what MegaBlue was doing to her. Shun soon shifted his focus onto the right breast lapping up all the chocolate sauce and even afterwards still vigorously sucking away giving the right breast as much love as he did the left one. Miku gripped Shun's head and ran her hands through her husband's smooth hair. Shun started to fondle the left breast while continuing to suck away at the right one. He alternated soon afterwards to make sure he showed both of Miku's perky boobs equal love, Miku's moans continued to fill the room as Shun lapped his tongue across Miku's lovely chest. He soon grabbed the can of whipped cream once again and fixated his gaze onto Miku's womanly regions and noted something as he gazed up at his wife with a grin.

"You shaved down there," said Shun.

"Chisato said it's the sexy thing to do, so I did, do you like it honey?" asked Miku.

"I love it baby, now let's make it a little sweeter," answered Shun as he sprayed more of the whipped cream around Miku's moist opening, he also squirted a little bit of chocolate sauce onto the whipped cream and went straight for MegaPink's pink region licking away lovingly. After lapping up the layer of whipped cream and chocolate around Miku's pussy, MegaBlue went straight to work licking the moist area as he quickly found the clitoris and took one of his fingers and played with it while he licked away at Miku's warm womanly area as Miku's body bucked with pleasure as Shun's tongue licked her pink region up and down sending goosebumps across her body as she began to play with her own breasts as her moans grew louder while Shun continued his attentive work on the most womanly area of Miku's body.

"Shun...don't stop...I'm almost there..." moaned Miku.

Eventually, the pleasure was soon too much for MegaPink to handle as her womanly fluids gushed out and splash MegaBlue across the face, Miku was shivering from the pleasure still as Shun looked up at his wet wife who quickly sat up and motioned for Shun to lie on the bed.

"Now that was some sweet juice," remarked Shun.

"My turn honey, can't let you do all the work," said Miku as Shun lie down and Miku grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate sauce containers.

"You shaved as well, did Kouichirou tell you ladies liked that?" asked Miku.

"Actually, it was Yuusaku, don't know why he would say that though," answered Shun.

"Well I like it," replied Miku as she sprayed whipped cream and chocolate sauce across Shun's groin. Miku then started to lick the whipped cream and chocolate sauce off of Shun's groin, and briefly stroked Shun's throbbing manhood before placing her mouth over the erect member and began to go to work, her head bobbing up and down as she ran her tongue all across Shun's smooth shaft while she used a free hand to play with MegaBlue's testicles. Shun moaned in delight as MegaPink gave his throbbing piece lots of love. Shun could feel his eyes start to roll to the back of his head from the pure pleasure that Miku was giving him.

"Miku..." gasped Shun as he could feel the same electric feeling course through his body as Miku continued her work on orally stimulating him.

Miku kept going strong giving as much love to Shun's manly regions as he had done to her womanly regions, Shun continued to call out his wife's name ecstatically while Miku remained engrossed in pleasing her husband. But before Shun could release, Miku removed her mouth from Shun's manhood and crawled up to her husband and kissed him yet again while running a hand across his torso.

"Now for the real fun," said Miku.

"How do you want it babe?" asked Shun.

"Can I be on top this time?" inquired Miku.

"Of course you may," answered Shun prompting Miku to kiss him again as she soon positioned herself over Shun and slowly lowered down inserting her husband's pulsating member into her moist opening. Miku winced a little bit, but the happy expression returned to her face as she started to grind herself across Shun and MegaBlue reciprocated by thrusting his hips allowing him to go deeper into MegaPink as both of them started to moan passionately, although Miku's moans were louder than Shun's, both were enjoying themselves equally.

"Shun..." moaned Miku

"Miku..." gasped Shun.

Shun propped himself up as he continued to thrust his pelvis making Miku's moans resonate throughout the room, Shun started to play with his wife's breasts as he continued to thrust about inside of Miku making his wife's moans even louder, almost to the point of screaming.

"SHUN!" panted Miku in a loud voice.

At that moment, the two Megarangers who were now a happily married couple were intertwined in the art of making love as pink and blue melded with one another to form a new color that was symbolizing their love for one another that been growing since their days as high schoolers. Shun and Miku continued onwards fully engrossed in the act of making love. Miku's voice becoming louder as her and Shun's bodies bucked wildly from the electrifying feeling that was surging through their two naked forms.

"SHUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" shouted Miku in an elated tone.

As Shun moved his hips in synchronization with his wife while continuing to thrust about into her, their bodies started to become wet with perspiration, but the two did not mind as the two both stayed focused one another as cries of passion reverberated around the spacious suite that the newlyweds were staying in. Waves of passion crashed all around them almost in sync with the waves that crashed about outside on the beach. Shun also kept up on playing with Miku's breasts while he stayed intertwined with her pushing his member deeper into Miku's womanly area, Miku gripped tightly to her husband as the electric sensation her body was undergoing continued on and Shun was also feeling the exact same sensation as his wife.

"SHU...SHU...SHUN!" panted Miku loudly.

As the heat and passion grew inside both MegaBlue and MegaPink's bodies, they could feel the climax building inside of them, Miku and Shun could feel the apex of their love making coming towards them at the exact same time.

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" screamed Miku as she climaxed.

"MIIIIIIII...KUUUUUUU!" gasped Shun as he also climaxed.

Shun shot everything he had inside of him inside of his wife as her womanly fluids splashed across his groin as he exited his wife. The two collapsed onto one another both out of breath from their love making, but thoroughly satisfied. Upon regaining their breath, the two gazed at one another and smiled before engaging in another passionate kiss with one another.

"I'm loving this honeymoon so far," said Miku as she cuddled next to her husband.

"So am I, but don't you fret, even with this is over, we'll still have lots of fun like this back at home," stated Shun.

"Until we wind up having kids," said Miku.

"Even so, it's the start of a new adventure for the both of us. Plus we're still Megarangers, so if we're ever needed, we can protect each other and our family," said Shun.

"That is true, I know that even throughout the rough patches, I'm going to enjoy this adventure," remarked Miku.

"As long as you're by my side, so do I, I'm glad this isn't just imagination," replied Shun.

"I'm happy this is all real too. I love you Shun," said Miku.

"I love you too Miku," responded Shun.

Mr. and Mrs. Namiki held each other and kissed passionately again as they lay under the covers enjoying the company of one another as they both thought wondrous thoughts of a happy future together as a tune familiar to the two of them played in their heads making them smile brightly.

_Kanashii toki demo nakitai toki demo_

_Dejitaizaa wa hibiku_

_Genki na furi shite kotaete mitatte_

_Omae ni wa kakusenai_

_"Nan demo ie yo" tte_

_Shizuka na koe ga kaette kita_

_Ki no sei ka na_

_Tekubi ni nukumori wo kanjiru no wa_

_Ki no sei ka na_

_Omae wo sugu soba ni kanjiru no wa_

_Arifureta hagemashi mo_

_Hajimete kiku kotoba mitai de_

_Sotto mimimoto chikazuketa_

_Kanashii toki ni wa nakitai toki ni wa_

_Dejitaizaa de yobe yo_

_Genki wo hanbun wakeru koto kurai_

_Ore ni datte dekiru sa_

_"Nani de mo nai yo" tte_

_Tsuyogari yamete sunao ni nare yo_

_Ki no sei ka na_

_Kokoro ga tooku made tondeku no wa_

_Ki no sei ka na_

_Omae no iru basho e tondeku no wa_

_Itsu datte doko datte_

_Tsurai toki wa chikara ni naru sa_

_Omae ga shite kureta mitai ni_

_Ki no sei ka na_

_Tekubi ni nukumori wo kanjiru no wa_

_Ki no sei ka na_

_Omae wo sugu soba ni kanjiru no wa_

_Arifureta hagemashi mo_

_Hajimete kiku kotoba mitai de_

_Sotto mimimoto chikazuketa_

The End

Author's Note: I know I said I would do a story like this almost four years ago when I wrote my Shinkenger lemon "Waves of Heaven" and now I finally got to it. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. The song lyrics at the end of the story from Megaranger's ending theme which is has the same name as this story, "Ki No Sei Kana", which translates into "Maybe I'm Just Imagining It". I'm still a huge Super Sentai fan, with Gokaiger being my favorite but of course I'm also liking Kyoryuger a lot now and Masaya Matsukaze (who played Shun in Megaranger) is the voice of the villain Endorf in that series. And like I said at the beginning of the beginning of the story, if I do another foray into Super Sentai, it will be a story focused on Nossan, my favorite Kyoryuger. Anyways, I'm off to work on more ideas for other stories. So please read and review this one. Super Sentai eien ni!


End file.
